


The Darkest Part

by Ochatoame



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, TW: Hallucinations, TW: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: It's been two hours since Marlon died... and Louis can't stop seeing his best friend everywhere he turned.





	The Darkest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xValkyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyx/gifts).



> Genre: Angst, Psychological Horror.  
> Pairings: None.  
> Characters: Louis, Marlon, Violet, Minerva (mentioned), Sophie (mentioned), Tennessee (mentioned), Brody (mentioned), Clementine (mentioned).  
> Warnings: Hallucinations (but it can also be interpreted as speaking to spirits), swearing, heavy angst, vague gore.

In the middle of the night, exhausted eyes wide and bloodshot, Louis' chest felt like a hammer was ramming through him by the seconds, as if his heart would explode out of his chest at any second and there was no rest - there was no escape. There was nowhere to run from nightmares.

Everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned, he could see him. Watching and weeping, as the blood trickled down his forehead and mixed in with the tears he cried. Marlon still haunted his every dream, his every footstep. He was always there, watching and waiting at the peripheral of his vision and when he whipped around, he wasn't there. It got so bad at one point that he had to get away from the courtyard, from the world and all the people in it, lest he drown in the guilt. He felt angry, empty, confused and lost.

He kept asking him why he did what he did, but he got no answers.

Louis slammed his dormitory door behind him - the room that he and Marlon shared - and started shaking, hyperventilating. He felt like he was drowning, like nothing could save him no matter how much he tried to reach for the surface. He didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the teardrops hit the floor. Here, in his room, he could let out all the anguish and no one could bother him, no one could touch him here, couldn't hurt him here-

 _"Louis,"_ A familiar, softened and pained voice spoke up.

He stiffened, his heartbeat racing faster as he slowly turned around to look at his best friend's unmade bed, to find Marlon sitting there. Dark brown eyes widened as he registered his presence. He looked as alive as he once was, there was no blood, no anger, just a sad, broken smile. Louis began trembling once more as he shook his head, **_"NO!"_** He shouted at him, "You don't talk, you don't get to say anything, not after everything you did! This is your fucking fault, Marlon, this shit started with _you!_ You fucked up people's lives!"

Marlon shook his head softly, "I know... I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, his brilliant blue gaze downcast.

"Are you?!" Louis snapped, "Are you sorry?! 'Cause that doesn't do a fucking bit of good because **_YOU ARE GONE!"_ ** His voice rang through the room, perhaps even the hallways. At this point, he didn't give a rat's ass. He was going to speak his mind, he wasn't sure if he wasn't even sure if he was real or not, "You gave Sophie and Minnie away, you killed Brody, you blamed Clem for murder, you lied to all of us - Tenn - this entire time and _**YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CARE!"**_ He screamed at him, his heart pumping fire into his veins.

"I did!" Marlon protested.

"No, you didn't care, or you never would've done it!" Louis snarled.

The other boy began shaking his head even more, "I was afraid and hurting, they were going to kill us, all of us, or worse... I didn't think about who I might hurt-"

"You did an **evil** thing," Louis hissed lowly, his voice shaking, his teeth bared and shaking his head in disgust, _"Get the fuck out."_

Marlon grit his teeth, and Louis was about to push him away and scream at him to never return, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Louis?" Violet's voice rang softly as she gently opened the door, peeking in, "It's time."

Having turned his back on her so she couldn't see him like this, he slowly nodded, smiled wryly and clenched his fists, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKAY BUT LOUIS AND MARLON'S FRIENDSHIP FUCKIN' BREAKS ME??? UHHHHH SOMEONE CALL 911. I HAD TO DO THIS. This is set shortly after the events of Episode One "Done Running" and this is my interpretation on what could've happened to Louis shortly after Marlon died. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing Marlon, I hope I portrayed him accurately, whether or not he's a spirit or just a figment of Louis' imagination, I'll leave that up to you to interpret.


End file.
